


【KonBart】Shhh——

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: 98yj, M/M, konbart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: ——他会照看好Kon的，他会的。





	【KonBart】Shhh——

Kon睡着了，或者说——昏迷。Bart没搞清楚状况。Tim说在行动中Kon被氪石刺了一下，而目前他们唯一能做的就只是把Kon摆在有充沛阳光的地方，让他像株植物似的慢慢恢复。Tim去处理其他状况时，Bart就负责照看他。

前三十分钟Bart发誓他真的认认真真盯着Kon了，生怕他有什么闪失，或者迎接他活蹦乱跳地醒过来，像往常一样是个一飞冲天、活力满满的Superboy——但三十分钟已经是他的极限了，这之后Bart就忍不住像只兔子一样快速原地踏步，哦，他正努力让自己的视线继续停留在对方脸上，甚至开始数Kon的睫毛，哦，一共五百三十六根！

Bart忍、Bart忍、Bart忍无可忍，他终于从座位上跳起来，绕着Kon来回转圈，带起的闪电噼啪作响。这实在太无聊了。他没办法做到老老实实照看Kon！或许平常可以，哦，平常当然可以，他最喜欢和Kon呆在一起，和他在一起可有意思啦！他可以一直烦Kon，对，吵着要Kon跟他玩，无论他同意与否，都已经参与到了“和他玩”的过程中，他还可以听Kon说话，他的声音听上去比他本人看起来要可靠很多，非常多。Bart见过Kon跟漂亮女孩调情的场面，对方可不缺这个，而每当这个时候Kon便会把自己的声音压低，Bart不知道对方是否刻意，但当Kon把声音压低向女孩们说话时，他也忍不住会稍微安静一下去听Kon的声音。Kon还有很多地方是有意思的、他喜欢的，在那些所有的“他喜欢”中，单单没有“Kon一动不动看上去性命垂危”的选项。

“性命垂危”？

噼啪作响的闪电停下来，Bart也停下来。哦，是，那是能杀死他的氪石——单晒太阳能有用吗？Bart刚刚的那种感觉又回来了，从脚底直窜脑门，又坠落到胸口膨胀得鼓鼓囊囊，仿佛挤压着他的胸腔、挤压着他的五脏六腑——他很少、很少有这么难过的时刻。在清楚意识到这种情绪后，Bart再也没什么力气和兴趣带起一串又一串闪电了，他就安静地呆在Kon旁边，又回到最初三十分钟的样子。

Kon胸前有个小窟窿，那是被氪石戳出来的，胸前的“S”符号被破出一个洞，那道伤口和Kon藏起来的皮肤一起刺向Bart的眼睛——但伤口确实是再恢复。Bart意识到这点又凑近看了看，没错，虽然速度很慢，但周围皮肤组织确实在一点点愈合，那窟窿越变越小，越变越小，最后小成一条缝。

此时Bart再也忍不住，他开始叫Kon。小声的微不可闻的、而后逐渐变大，他也终于敢去触碰Kon的手——谢天谢地那不是想象中冷冰冰的，而是温暖的、柔软的手。

Bart此时此刻，才终于敢接近他。

也许是被吵烦了，Kon艰难睁开眼睛的第一句话就是略带怒气的闭嘴。

于是Bart心满意足，他不再说话，就只是看着Kon。

Kon躺了半天开始抬手摸自己胸口，接着要Bart扶他起来——Bart与他体型相差略大，那小身板，咬牙费了点劲才扶起他，Kon也不管三七二一，坐起来调整了下姿势，和Bart坐了并肩后便把全身力气都压向那个聒噪的神速力者。

但其实，那没多重。Kon用了点小把戏。

啊哈，那个TTK。被Kon靠着的Bart轻松极了，想，TTK真是个好东西。

“Luthor怎么会有氪石……”Kon摸了摸胸口，“Tim呢？”

“他说去处理剩下的事。”Bart被Kon额前垂下来的头发搔刮着脸蛋，那很痒，但他又不想躲。

Kon点点头，他又靠着Bart坐了一会儿，被太阳晒得懒洋洋地，又觉得这姿势实在不舒服，便又躺了下去。Kon说他要睡会儿，又捏了捏Bart的手——Bart这才发现他们的手就一直握着，被这么一捏，Kon手的存在便格外明显。

“我没事。”Kon像安抚他似的，压低了声音对Bart又说了一遍，“我没事。你可以去吃点零食、看看电视、打打游戏之类的，说不定等你出去晃悠一圈回来，我就休息好了呢。”

Bart嗯嗯啊啊应了，Kon便又在阳光中合上眼。这会儿Bart注意到对方胸前的那个窟窿已经消失，或许真的像他说的，睡一觉就好了。

不管怎么说，确定Kon脱离“性命垂危”这一点后着实让他轻松不少，胸口鼓鼓囊囊的感觉已经消失得无影无踪，前所未有的安静取而代之。

Bart没去吃零食、没有看电视打游戏，他甚至没松开握着Kon的手。

——他会照看好Kon的，他会的。


End file.
